1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to animal warning devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well know for raised reflective pavement markers to be installed along portions of roadway to mark lane lines, center and edge lines, turn pockets, curb dividers and stop bars. The raised reflective pavement markers typically employ a corner-cubed retro-reflector technology that gathers light from an approaching vehicle's headlights and returns the light to the vehicle's driver in a narrow, focused beam. In this manner, it is easier for a driver to identify the roadway, particularly at night or during inclement weather.
Raised reflective pavement markers are typically formed from a weather-resistant acrylic or polymer blend housing, which affixed either directly to the roadway surface, in specifically designated snow-plowable housings, or within indentions specifically created in the surface of the roadway. The pavement markers are shaped such that they are relatively resistant to impact damage from vehicle tires and to breakage due to spot loading from uneven road surfaces.
It is also known that certain sounds, noises, or other vibration can be used to effectively deter certain animals from entering or remaining in a given area.